


apparently all that matters is pizza

by EthelPhantom



Series: Water is the Mirror of You and I [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Lelouch is almost sure C.C. cares about nothing but pizza.





	apparently all that matters is pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just didn't leave me alone and I had to write it out?
> 
> This is part of a series, sure, but I don't think it has spoilers for the main fic at all if you want to read it. It might be a little easier to understand if you read Tides Brought to You, but it isn't necessary. All you need to know is that Lelouch and C.C. are merpeople, as is Milly.
> 
> Takes place after chapter five, by the way.

“Where’s my pizza?”

“What pizza?”

“The pizza I know you were near and clearly didn’t bring me.”

“Oh my god, witch, I don’t need to bring you pizza, especially considering it’s impossible to bring it underwater.”

C.C. deadpanned. “I don’t believe you”, she huffed and crossed her arms, frustrated at his behaviour. As though it was a crime not to bring her pizza (if you asked her, she'd probably say it was indeed a crime).

“Some of us don't have the ability to make things able to go underwater without ruining them, C.C.. When in the world did you even swim out of your hole? I thought you were supposed to come next week”, Lelouch replied with the exact same amount of frustration. Sure, he loved C.C., she was one of his dearest friends, but her obsession with pizza she could get _whenever she wanted _was irritating. 

“Just a moment ago. I smelled pizza, which you didn’t bring me.”

“How did you get here this fast? You live in the Marianas Trench, for god's sake. No, actually, don't answer that. You are a literal sea witch! You can just teleport yourself and magic yourself a pair of legs and get some of your precious pizza easily, easier than I ever could.”

“But that takes so much effort.”

“I do not care in the slightest. But, now that you’re here, come with me. We have a celebration day to organise, and since you are my aide, it’s literally what you should be doing.”

“... _Fine _, if you tell me about your crush later.”

“What crush?”

“The crush you have on that human. Kururugi Suzaku, was his name?”

“I don’t—”

“Deny it and I tell Milly.”

“Alright, alright, I will, just let’s get going now.”


End file.
